1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loudspeaker module.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeaker modules are mounted in some electronic devices, such as laptop computers, for emitting sound. Conventional loudspeaker modules typically include a speaker and a main body for receiving the speaker. However, the location of the speaker and output directions cannot change with respect to the main body, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a loudspeaker module which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.